Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a container, and more particularly to a multifunctional container.
There are a variety of conventional containers, such as handbag, briefcase, suitcase, shoulder bag, wheeled luggage, etc., which have a number of shortcomings described hereinafter.
The precision electronic devices, such as notebook computer, electronic gauges, medical instruments, and the like, can not be conveniently put into or taken out of the conventional containers referred to above. As far as the notebook computer is concerned, it must be removed from the container to operate.
The conventional containers are not provided with means to prevent the precision electronic devices from swaying or from being impacted by the external force.
Conventional wheeled luggage is not provided in the interior with means to locate securely the precision electronic devices. The conventional wheeled luggage may be provided with a compartmented interior to facilitate the holding of various electronic devices. However, the compartmented interior is not properly dimensioned to locate securely the precision electronic devices. In addition, certain conventional suitcases are moved on the surface by means of a carrier frame which is formed of a plurality of inner tubes and outer tubes, thereby resulting in a substantial increase in the tube diameter and the tube weight at the expense of the luggage capacity. Furthermore, the compartmented interior of the conventional suitcases are often designed to hold certain specific apparatus, thereby leaving a limited room to accommodate articles of other natures.
The conventional luggage is generally provided in the inner surface with a lining material which is attached to the inner surface by means of adhesive. The process of attaching the lining material to the inner surface of the luggage is time-consuming and is not cost-effective.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a multifunctional container comprising a shell, one or more linings and shock-absorbing pad, one set of pivoting device, a handle member, a downsized pull rod, and one set of wheel member. The container is provided in the interior with a shock-absorbing means to protect the articles contained in the interior. The handle can be turned and located. The articles contained in the interior of the container are so located that they are ready for use without removing them from the container.